


Chalet Boy

by dancethemagicdance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancethemagicdance/pseuds/dancethemagicdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets a new job. Taking care of a winter home for a rich family. He thinks its too posh and doesn't quiet fit in. What kind of past is he hiding? And what is it about the rich boy that Loki just can't give up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Posh

“...we could see him out there shredding it again this year.”

“Ah, all of us out her know the story of Loki. Seven year old skateboard prodigy, the first person under 12 to ever break for championships, and disappears right before the big day. Look, if you ask me I think it was all some hoax by the parents, couldn’t stand their kid not having a normal childhood.” 

“Well, whatever you believe, I can’t help but wonder how good he’d be tod-”

Flinging his arm onto the nightstand, Tony groaned as he tried to navigate where the remote was without exactly opening his eyes or lifting his head from the pillow. Having finally grazed his fingertips over the rubber buttons, he fumbled with, trying to find the right button and making sure it was aimed at the TV. The voices ceased and Tony gruffed into his pillow, realizing that he was awake, and not going to be able to go back to sleep. Pushing himself up, he noted that he was not in his bed, like he had anticipated. Must have passed out on the couch last night, after...whatever it was he had done. Groggily heading for the kitchen, he made his own cup of coffee, his head pounding too much to bother bugging one of the girls. After filling his cup, he added a mix of sugars and creamers and stepped back into the living room. Sitting on the couch and wrapping his blanket around him, he held his cup between his hands, enjoying the warmth. Glancing up, he realized he hadn’t turned the tv off, only muted. It was somehow on the sports channel, they were covering the X-Games. Tony was not one for sports, so he could only guess as to how it had ended up being left on it. He watched, some sports announcers seemed to be looking back at old footage, of some little kid, making it big. As Tony’s interested perked at the headline of with the words “Disappeared”, it was only let down when the screen went black. 

“ _ Anthony Edward Stark _ !”

 

His mother. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

* * *

 

“I can’t take these stupid people!”

Pulling his eyes away from his phone, Loki chuckled, watching as his co worker Clinton walked back into the small storage space. Seeing him enter, he noted the stain on his  friends apron. 

“I think the term you’re looking for is ‘customers.’” 

Clint just rolled his eyes and yanked the apron from around his neck off. “Whatever, they’re still stupid.” 

Loki was currently on his break, enjoying a small lunch he’d brought. “Sorry dude.” 

“I’m quitting.” Clint grunted, as he began to tie the strings of a clean apron around himself. 

“Ha,ha.” Loki laughed. “The day either one of us quit, is the day hell freezes over.” 

Turning to look at him, Clint gave a smirk. “We’ve got a big rush right now…”

Sighing, Loki looked at his half eaten lunch. “When will I ever get to finish one of my breaks?” 

“You know you’ll get paid for it.” He added. “At least you’re making bank, you know?” 

“After all,” Loki rose from sitting on a shipment crate. “We both need the money.” 

Clinton patted him on the shoulder. “That’s the spirit!” 

Four hours later, Loki plopped down into Clinton’s car, exhausted. 

“I’m quitting.” He shook his head.

Clint just laughed as he began to start up his car. “Ha, ha.”

“But really, how did my summer job, turn into the rest of my life job?”

Aftering pulling off his apron, Loki leaned his arm on the side of the car door, glancing out the window. The neon sign of the fast food restaurant they worked. He sighed. The car ride was quiet, mostly because the two were too exhausted to really talk. Then, Clint had made it to Loki’s and he nodded.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, then grabbed for his backpack, that had been tossed in the back seat. As he pulled it forward, it caught on something and a few of its contents spilled out.

“Oh, hey you dropped…” He lifted the newspaper clippings and Loki bit into his lip. 

Shit. 

Clint raised his brow. “Why didn't you tell me you were looking for a new job?” 

“I'm sorry.” Loki nabbed the papers and rolled his eyes. ”Last I checked, I didn't have to tell you everything.” 

“Valid point.” Clint chuckled. “But, I could have saved you half the hassle if you'd just said, “hey Clint, buddy ol’ pal, know any jobs looking for hire?” 

“What are you going on about?” Loki scoffed as he stuffed his papers back into his bag.

He watched as his friend rolled his eyes. “Give me scrap paper.” Gesturing with his hands, Loki quickly pulled out some random paper and turned it over for the boy to write on. “I've got a girl friend who used to work for this, housekeeping position. She just quit and this job is so stellar people are practically fighting to get the position. It makes really great pay, you should give them a call.” 

Loki took in the information as he scribbled quickly on the paper. “Housekeeping?” 

Clint passed the paper back. “More like, house sitting for rich folks. Real posh, nothing that involves asking anyone if they want fries with their order.” 

“Hm,” Loki couldn't really put his mind on the matter or he'd know that Clint would talk him into it. “I'll call and check it out, thanks a lot Clint.” He sighed, making his way out of the car. “Now I'm going to pass out from exhaustion if I don't leave this car immediately.” 

Clint nodded his head. “You better give them a call Laufeyson!” He barked after his friend. 

“Yeah, yeah I will.” He sighed, shutting the door and calling through. “Good night!” 

* * *

Loki took a chance, and he checked out the information that Clint had provided him. Then, within a few days, he was filling out an application for it, and the many other jobs he had on his list. He had to admit, the pay was nice, it was twice that of the jobs he looked into, and it was four times that of what he was paid at his current job. After a week or so, he got a call. The only call he received from the many jobs he applied. It was the housekeeping one, They wanted him to come in for an interview, and he scheduled an appointment. Loki was excited, he had to admit. Until, that was, he found out that he had to dress for the occasion.

Loki didn’t have dress clothes. Or at least none that he hadn’t already outgrown. So, scouring the little he had in his closet, he was able to come up with his father's dress pants, and a shirt that could pass for an interview. 

When he arrived, he noted that the rest of his competition was all females. Clint didn’t tell him very much about the position, now that he thought about it. As they all sat waiting in individual chairs, Loki couldn’t help but feel like the job was not going to him. A lady came by and they were given name tags and markers to fill them out. They were informed they would be evaluated on doing a few tasks before their initial interview. Before they were each called to a separate room to be evaluated, Loki noted that all the girls seemed, pristine. Even their names were perfect. Taking a deep breath, the male left his seat when it was his turn and entered the room. 

Loki figured that he bombed his evaluation. He didn’t know that the job would require him to know, what glass was used for red wine or white, or what plate went on top of another. Finally, he was face to face with a woman who seemed like a role model the carbon copies he met outside. However, he was polite, greeted her and introduced himself. Then as she began to talk, he knew she was going to deliver the final blow. He cleared his throat.

“I’m clearly, not what you’re looking for. Nor probably what your clients are looking for. I don’t look anything like the girls out there with names like Isabella, Sarah or Courtney. I’m Loki, and I’ve done hard labor and know what a true day's work is, what it’s like to earn my own money, which is not spent on prada or other crazy brand name things. I live in the real world and you know I’ll try really, really hard. Yet, I’m  _ still _ not what you’re looking for, is that it?”

The woman just nodded. “Yes, that is exactly what it is.”

Loki nodded his head, and then her phone went off. The ringtone was some classical song and he had to try hard not to roll his eyes. 

“Hello, yes, this is Isabelle.” 

Sighing, Loki just began to pack his things. Stuffing the resume folder he had brought into his bag and stood up. Slipping on his jacket quickly, he tried to leave the room swiftly. But, as he put his hand on the doorknob, he was called back. 

  
“Wait there,” She called from her desk. Hanging up, she smiled. “Um, Loki…” 


	2. Position

“You’ve got to take it.” 

“Um, I don’t _have_ to do anything.” Loki sighed as he pushed a chair onto one of the many tables.

“Oh my gosh, Loki, how many times will you be offered this kind of incredible chance to run off to the alps of all places and crash in a nice pad?” 

Loki knew that Clint had stopped his mopping to lean on the handle and look at him. Yet, Loki wouldn’t let him think he won this argument. 

“I’m not a posh person, I’ll never fit into that scene. There’s no way I could take the job.” 

“You must!” 

Loki groaned, not only at Clint’s persistence but the fact that his hand landed in some mysterious sticky goo on the bottom of one of the chairs. Setting it down, Loki pulled his hand away and grimaced at it, hoping it was just left behind gum. As he turned to go  wash it off, he had to try and avoid noticing Clint’s gigantic “I’m right” grin. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll call back tomorrow.”  

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later, Loki was shoving just about his entire closet into various travel bags and and the one suitcase he owned. He wasn’t quite sure how many times he’d get to wear his own things instead of their uniform, so he had a bit of everything. Plus, he wanted lots of layers, seeing as he didn’t really own any heavy coats or winter gear. He had ten minutes till the car would come and get him to take him to the airport. In the back of his mind, he was thanking whatever god had given him this opportunity. He was very excited to try something new, and make very good money doing so. He was also very thankful that the company paid for everything, his ride, his plane ticket. Loki was very humble. 

“And that’s what I said, and he was looking at my chest the whole time, the perv, then he says-”

Loki watched as she continued to talk on the phone. Biting his lip, he started to wave right in front of her. This seemed to do the trick.  

“Hold on babes, I gotta call you back."

Watching the slender, tall and well framed red head end her phone call, Loki sighed. 

“Hello, I’m Loki.” Is what he was going to say, however, she cut him off.

Pulling down her sunglasses, she peered down at Loki. “Seriously?”

Loki let out a dry laugh. “Yep.” 

At her reaction, he could tell that he was not at all who she was expecting. 

“Alright, let’s go. Put your bags in the back, get in.” She continued as she made her way around the car. 

Loki was pensive. What kind of welcome was that? It sort of doused his previous excitement. However, at the sound of the car starting up, he quickly snapped out of it, afraid he’d miss the car if he waited too long. The car ride through the mountains to the resort was awkward. However, she was the first to break the silence. She introduced herself, or, at least gave her name. 

Natasha.

She was posh. Loki could just tell by the clothes she wore, and if she wasn’t, she at least knew how to fake it. As silence fell over them once more, he turned his head to look out the windows. 

“God, this view. They’re huge.” 

“What the mountains, oh yeah, those must be a new concept.” She paused. “You don’t even ski, what are you doing here?”  

“It’s a job, I need to earn money.” 

“Oh, as in like...save?” 

Loki’s eye broke from the mountain and to her. He just sighed and nodded, though he knew that the idea of saving money was probably nowhere in her vocabulary. 

The rest of the ride to the cabin was silent. It was probably an hour long before they finally took the last bend and came to face the large estate. As they jumped out of the car, he grabbed his bags. As they approached the front door, he piped up. 

“So, he’s a million dollar hit man? No, wait, an elite mafia gangster.” 

“He’s a engineer.” Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“Same thing.” He chuckled as his eyes kept scanning the massive place. 

“You don’t get it.” Natasha shook her head. 

“Get what?”

“This is the best job in the alps. They use this place to bring friendly clientele and a few family weekends. Apart from that, they’re hardly ever here.” She shook her head, and motioned. “I had at least thirty girls texting me after Minnie broke her leg, begging me for the job. But, they wanted someone approved through the agency.” 

Natasha continued to walk towards the house, and Loki was thankful, hopeful that he’d at least make it into the house. As they pressed on, he chuckled. 

“You know, funny thing, I wasn’t going to take it at first.”  

Before she reached for the door, she turned back and looked at him. 

“Okay, maybe not really funny.” 

Natasha sighed and pushed opened the door, but turned back to him. “Just do what I tell you, or I’ll tell them.”

“Look, a week ago I was mopping up puke in a burger joint.” 

  
“No! Look, Mr from the valley, no winter coat, non-skiing, freak. The Stark's will be here at five, they expect perfection. If you’re not, or more importantly you make me look bad, mopping up puke will be a fond memory.’ 


	3. Rules

****

Three hours. They cleaned for three hours. Loki had done some serious cleaning but never as extensively as they had to do for this place to be damn near perfect before it was time to leave to pick up the family. Sitting in the car was the only time that Loki got relief. Yet, as soon as the arrived at the airport, he was instantly to work again.  The two jumped out of the car and were taken to another car to that drove them out to the runway. On the way there, he was informed that the family had their own private jet. They’d just landed and now they were there to help with their luggage. Stepping out the airport car, he noticed the fancy airline parked a few feet away. Suddenly, a ladder was brought to the side and the family began to emerge. Loki  couldn’t tell much from the distance they were at. 

 

“Three rules for chalet help.” Natasha started. “One, no friends in the chalet. Two, you can party all you like, as long as breakfast is on the table at eight. No oversleeping.” 

 

“No friends, sleeping, breakfast at eight, check.”

 

“Three.” She pressed. “No sleeping with clients.” 

 

Loki nodded and went to speak up, when they saw how close the family was. One of the airport workers waved. 

 

“Hello!” 

 

As they continued forward, he could get a better look at each member. A mother and father, two males and a girl, the kids no doubt, that didn’t seem much older than Natasha and himself. 

 

“So, who is who?” He asked, coming to the realization that he didn’t know their names at all. 

 

“Eh, you’ll figure it out.” Natasha mumbled. 

 

“You know, you’ll have to stop being so helpful all the time.” 

 

Loki snapped back as he watched the family members getting closer. His eyes seemed to focus on the son. He was very tall, attractive, and something about him made Loki’s heart skip. Then, there was a jab at his ribs. 

 

“Rule three.” She sang. “Anyways, he’s taken.” 

 

“Turn you down, did he?” 

 

“No.” She scoffed. 

 

“So, like, what’s the deal, how do you know, I like, talk to ‘em?” 

 

“Oh, you don’t talk to them.” Natasha looked at her. “You don’t look them directly in the eye, oh, and curtsey when you meet them.” 

 

“Oh.” He got rigid and watched as the son was the first to reach them. 

 

Loki went down to curtsey and he noticed that Natasha embraced him. He instantly felt like an idiot. Quickly he stood up and caught the male looking. 

 

“Just tying my shoe.” Loki tried to play off. 

 

“Right.” He nodded and then glanced at Natasha. “He’s the new help, yeah?” 

 

“Uh, something like that, yeah.” 

 

Then, he actually looked at him and it clicked in his brain. “Oh, hi, I’m Loki.” 

 

“Tony, and whatever Natasha has told you, is in fact a lie.” His brow rose. “Especially about my needlecock.” 

 

“He used to when he was ten.” Natasha added. 

 

Then, before the male could refute, a blonde woman ran up and pecked the male on the cheek. “I’m so excited to be back!” She turned to Natasha. “Hi!” 

 

“Pepper!” 

 

Loki stood, feeling fairly awkward as the two squealed and hugged. When they separated, Tony pointed to him. 

 

“This is Minnie’s replacement, Liam.” 

 

His brow furrowed, and he corrected the male. “Loki.”

 

However, the rich boy continued on. “This heartbreaker, is her brother, Bruce.” The male laughed. “The one with an actually small cock.” 

 

Natasha had given him a hug. “Oh, Bruce, I’ve heard much about you.” 

 

“Hey,” Bruce began to defend himself. “It’s not about size, but about...where you stick it in.” 

 

Loki’s brow rose, and tried not to laugh at the boy’s obvious awkward state and attempt at flirting with Natasha. 

 

“Please.” Pepepr rolled her eyes, and pulled her brother away by the collar. “Ignore him.” 

After the two departed, Tony glanced over his shoulder. “This is my father, Howard, but call him Howey.” He smirked. “Are you following, cause there will be a test. Dad,” 

 

The male looked back at the elderly gentleman walked toward them. Standing next to Tony, he could really see their resemblance. 

 

“This is Loki.” Tony presented him to his father. 

 

Howard extended his arm and mumbled. “Call me Howey, nice to meet you, just do what Tasha does.” 

Loki nodded slowly and then Natasha was greeting a woman. After they separated, she joined Howard's side and Loki presented a smile, but it seemed that her’s diminished. “This is my wife, Maria.” He began, and then noticed she turned her head away. “Who, apparently seems to have a throat infection.” 

 

“Help with the bags?” Tony cut in quickly. 

 

“Yes!” Natasha cheered, probably glad to break the tension. 

  
Loki took a deep breath and began to grab carry on’s and luggage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait, it's been a very hectic and crazy few weeks. It felt good to write again, so please enjoy this chapter, though I know it isn't much. I'll try to keep on regular updates.


	4. The Finer Things In Life

Returning to the chalet, the two had to bring the luggage into each member's room. Loki was half expecting them to have to him unpack their things for them. To his relief, they were dismissed to go finish up dinner prep. Natasha had made a snide comment while he cut up veggies, and she was sliding a roast in the oven, that she’d be the one to present the food, Loki was more “back office”.  Loki continued about his work, the kitchen being very familiar territory for him. When it’s just him and Clint, he always had to make sure he was eating properly and not take out all the time. Plus, it reminded him of his mother. He loved her so much. Having gotten so lost in his cooking, when it came time for Natasha to take out the roast, he picked up two bowls with sides and began to follow. However, before they cleared the door, Natasha stopped.

 

“Back office, remember?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Loki set down the two bowls and scoffed. “Yeah, don’t want to steal the thunder with mash potatoes and carrots.”   


After prepping everything in the kitchen, while Natasha stayed either in the dining room or coming in a out with new courses, Loki couldn’t help but feel like he was not getting credit where it was due. However, out of fear of losing the job, he knew to keep his mouth shut. By their last course, Natasha told him that he was free to leave the kitchen, but only to help clear the table, as they were only drinking wine planing some game with the cork. Loki didn’t question anything, and simply stepped out with Natasha and began to grab for things. Except, when he began to reach for things, they were getting really caught up, blocking the way. However, the son, Tony, noticed and with a grin, gathered the plates in front of him and handed them over. Loki was caught and all he could do was smile in return and take the dishes back into the kitchen. After all the dishes were removed, he was over the sink cleaning them, Natasha joined him. She didn’t touch the dishes, but he was glad that she was at least near him.

 

“Ugh!” She pecked at the left over desserts. “I want to be a millionaire!”

 

Loki just rolled his eyes. “So they fly in on a private jet, and their idea of fun is rubbing a burnt cork on each others face?

 

Natasha began to nod her head. “That’s insane.”

 

“Sanity is overrated.”

 

Loki’s stomach dropped at voice behind him. Tony.

 

He managed to sneak in while they were talking, and Loki was mortified. Yet, the boy seemed more concerned with opening the small fridge with their alcohol supply. “Tried it once, didn’t work out.” After pulling out a bottle of champagne, the boy leaned on the counter. “You should join us, we don’t bite. Well, my mom might, the rest of us just nibble, dibble...I’m talking crap.” He shook his head, then pointed to Natasha. “You, it’s time.”

 

“No.” She whined, but Tony was already pulling her by her arm and leading her to the dining room, all while she spoke her unwillingness and giggling.

 

Loki was going to stay put, but after he heard the excitement coming from the other room, he couldn’t help but step into the doorway of the living room. They were all cheering for her, and Loki’s brow furrowed in confusion. Finally, Natasha began to beatbox, and then Bruce was standing up rapping to the beat. As Loki began to smile, he noticed Tony leaned on the door frame as well and nodded.

 

“See, now, this is my idea of fun. You should join in.”  

“I would.” Loki sighed.”Unfortunately, I’ve got stage fright.”

 

Without letting him get in another word, Loki turned on his heel and made his way back into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter for a moment, half of him wished Tony followed him, the other half didn’t. Taking in a deep breath, he moved back to the sink and continued finishing the dishes.  

 

After they were all cleared and cleaned. Loki made himself a plate and as he picked at the plate, he grabbed his phone and chewed his lip, before he began to dial.

 

“Not to be the loser that calls after the first day, but I’m the loser calling you after the first day.’ He frowned into his phone, expecting his friend to just laugh at him.

 

“Oh, hey Loki.” Clint replied. “How is it going up there?”

 

“It’s fine.” He stabbed at a small carrot.

 

“How is the family?”

 

“They’re um…” He glanced up at a noise from the window above the sink and saw Natasha, Bruce, Tony and his fiance all in the hot tub goofing off and drinking.  “But, hey if it doesn’t work out. I could always just steal one of their paintings, you know, I think one might be an original van gough.”

Loki heard a soft laugh and then he could tell that his friend wasn’t up to his usual self.

 

“Hey, Loki, I miss you.”

 

Sighing deeply, Loki nodded as if his friend could see him. “I know, I miss you too. I’ll be back sooner than you think. As soon as my check comes in, I’ll be zapping half the rent to you, I promise.”

 

“Okay, good. Get it to me when you can.”

 

“I will do so.”

 

“And Loki?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Have fun..”

  


When the alarm went off at the crack of dawn Loki had to refrain from smacking it and yelling obscenities. However, he just propped himself up on his elbows, peered over at Natasha, who was face down in her pillows and whispered/

 

“Natasha!” He tried once more. “Natasha, breakfast!”

 

However, the girl was out cold and not budging. Glancing quickly at the clock once more, Loki jumped out of bed and quickly stuffed himself into his work uniform and hurried off to the kitchen. In fear of losing this job for himself and his counterpart, he quickly raided his brain for a easy breakfast meal. Pulling open the fridge door, he came face to face with a carton of eggs.

 

Omelettes! 

 

As he grabbed for the carton, he spotted the one of the many caviar containers they had scooped up in their quick stop at the grocery store before they picked up the family. Perfect. He knew just how to impress this posh family.

 

After rummaging around the kitchen all by himself, Loki managed to prepare the whole course for the family in time. He heard them strolling in and taking their seats at the table, and with a smile, he walked out from the kitchen, plates on both arms and began to serve each person a plate.  One of the first to receive theirs was pepper, who after Loki had set every plate down made the comment.

 

“Are these caviare omelettes?”

 

“Sure looks like it>” The father mumbled.

 

Loki was still smiling as  he made his way back into the kitchen, glad they had noticed his work. However,just before he made it back ,he heard the mother mumble.

 

“Okay everyone, enjoy your three hundred dollar omelette.”

 

Loki’s eyes bulged and he was happy to not be facing them. He scurried back into the kitchen and only came back out to collect the dishes at the end of the meal, thankful that none of them needed any refills or any other requests. Leaning on the counter after he finished washing the dishes, Loki let out a long sigh.

 

He told himself. “No more mess ups.”

 

“No more what?” Natasha yawned as she strolled into the kitchen. “Please, tell me it’s not the coffee because I’m in dire need of it.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “There’s plenty of coffee.”

 

“Good, I don’t need brewing too much, and making me look bad.”

  
Having had enough of her after his crushing failure, Loki pushed himself off the counter and wandered back into their room. He retorted over his shoulder. “In your hungover state, you don’t need my help with that.”


	5. Ripsides, Bowties and Guys

 

The family was headed into the nearby town for a day of shopping and wouldn’t be back till later. They were granted freedom for the whole day while still keeping the house tidy. Loki found himself following Natasha around, finally when she ended up starting to gear up for snowboarding, he sighed.

 

“So what am I supposed to do all day then?”

 

“I don’t know...look around?” She shrugged and got up after her shoe was laced.

 

Realising that she’d be no help, like always, Loki ended up finding himself walking around the garage. He looked at all the posh snow tech. Running his fingers over some of the skis, they were pretty intimidating. He was already clumsy, all he had to do was put him on ski’s on ice or snow. Finally, he came to a shelf with safety equipment and then, his eyes spotted a snowboard on the highest shelf. Reaching up to take it down, he held it in his hands. He smiled. Flashbacks of being on a skateboard flooded his mind. Wind in his hair, the sun on his face, the pure adrenaline of being above the ground, floating. Breaking from the daydream, he began to search around for more equipment. He was going to try something new.

 

Having gathered more things, he stepped into the back and wondered over to the gate that separated the home from the ski lodge hill. He watched as people shredded by with amazing speed. It gave him the courage to unlatch the gate and step out, and begin to attach his board to his feet. Then, he noticed his boot was untied and leaned forward to take care of it, while he was preoccupied his board started to slide forward and he heard and saw people beginning to rush past him on their skis. Kids. Who, as Loki stood began to laugh as he raced down the hill to stop his board from being lost. Needless to say, when he caught up to it, he was done for the day.

 

Dinner.

 

The family was back and Loki was in the mid-swing of getting dinner out to the table. Well, no him, but Natasha. They’d built up quite the appetite shopping and so they were making twice what they had before. Now, it was Loki’s time to shine. Desert. His favorite part, to eat, and make. From the oven he pulled the warm confection. Holding his breath as he removed it from the pan, he stood back with pride when it came out with ease. Grabbing the frosting from the microwave, he began to pour it over the cooling desert. It was beautiful, something out of a cookbook. Something that’d please the posh. As he beamed at his handy work, Natasha swooped it up, and made her exit. Loki tossed down the oven mitts in defeat, and rolled his eyes. Pulling of his apron quickly, he followed to help pass out the cake.

 

“Nat, this cake is supreme.” Tony mumbled as he took another bite.

 

“Thanks Tony.”   

 

Loki tried to keep the scowl off his face as he watched her sit down, enjoying a piece herself. Serving the last piece, he couldn’t help but hear their conversation. He pretended to cut the cake into more pieces and clean up while they conversed.

 

“This place is so magical.” Pepper smiled revealing her perfectly white teeth.

 

“It is when you’re here my dear.” Howard spoke up. 

 

However, Maria had to interject. “Well enjoy it while you can, you won’t be skiing this much when you’re starting a family.”

 

“Do I get a say in any of this?” Tony’s head perked up.

 

“No snuggles, you don’t.” Pepper teased.

 

Howard shook his head. “I’m not sure I’m ready for any of this. Honestly, look at me, do I look like I’m ready to be a grandpa just yet.” He smirked. “Don’t answer that.”

 

As they all laughed, Loki made his exit, returning the knife and extra plates to the kitchen and started to clean up all the things left around from dinner.

 

The next day was just the same. Breakfast, free time and dinner. His free time consisting of attempting to board again. For some reason he just couldn’t shake at least trying to attempt snowboarding if he was going to be here for the next few months. This time, after a few rounds of getting up and falling back down, he stood and met a friend. Okay, so not a friend at the time.

 

As Loki managed to stand up successfully from a fall, he stood in awe of his accomplishments, only to see a snowboard coming right for him. Both screamed but ended up crashing into one another. After recovering the blow, Loki looked at the male he’d run into.

 

“Crazy freak!” He exclaimed. “Watch where you’re going!”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Loki peeled off his goggles.

 

“Stay safe betty boop, hang outside on the rip-side!”

 

“That’s great, but in english…”

 

“Hang outside on the rip-side.” He repeated himself like it was basic knowledge, and then pushed himself up on his board with ease.

 

Loki just huffed and laid back in defeat. “Ciao!”

 

Laying only for a few more minutes, the male picked himself up and was relentless in letting himself not at least get a grip of standing on the board. So, he began to do so, falling yet again on numerous attempts. Finally, haven given up, Loki scooted on his backside to move up. Then he heard a familiar accented voice.

 

“You sure blow at boarding Betty, but you’ve got style!”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

The guy advanced over to Loki and offered his hand. “Pietro, single guy from Sokovia.”

 

“Loki, not interested, from england.”

 

Chuckling the male nodded and helped Loki to his feet. “You know the...the skateboarding?”

 

“A bit.” Loki lied.

 

“Same, but different.” He continued. “You want some help?”

 

“Yeah actually.”

 

“Okay.” Pietro nodded and took a hold of Loki’s hands. “In skateboarding, weight backwards.” He demonstrated. “In snowboarding, weight centered.”

 

“Yeah.” Loki nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Right.”

 

Then, Pietro kicked off and the two were slowly gliding along the snow. His hands probably squeezed onto the other males, but he wasn’t afraid. He was excited actually.

 

“Turn with your shoulders, not the knees.” Pietro explained as he let go of Loki’s hands.

 

Loki wasn’t fearful, he was ready to take it on, on his own. Once he stopped viewing it as skateboarding on snow, he finally could gain control. After they moved more down the hill and gained speed, Loki did just as instructed and moved with his shoulders.

 

“You’re a natural!” He cheered. “It’s like skateboarding, huh?”

 

“Whoo-hoo!” Loki laughed, finding it insane that he was able to master this, that he felt the feeling he had when he boarded. It was freeing.

 

“That was pretty cool.” He breathed as they climb up the mountain, boards under their arms.

 

“That was nothing Betty.” Pietro shook his head. “Let’s get high.”

 

Loki stopped in his tracks and gave the man an odd look. Only, to watch the man gesture at the ski lift.

 

“Up”  

 

“Oh no, I can’t, I’m on the budget tour.”

 

Pietro scolded.“Betty.” Loki watched as he continued on. “Follow me.”

 

And he did just that, despite feeling crazy as he did so. Little did he know he’d be just right. As soon as they’d gotten up to the small turnstile that moved after proof of ID. Pietro grabbed the frame and let his board slide through while he kicked his legs up to jump over.

 

“Quick!” He chuckled at Loki, who if not was being fueled by adrenaline would have stood in awe.

 

Doing just the same stunt, with maybe a little less technique, they hurried on, hearing only one. “Wait!” before they were caught up on a lift chair and ascended into the air. The two fell back in a fit of giggles. It was absolutely crazy what Loki was doing, and with a stranger. What kind of day was this?

 

“Hey look!” Pietro grabbed his attention, pointing to a post that held up the lift to a poster that was on it. “The biggest snowboarding competition up here.” He shook his head. “Every year I enter and every year I face plant.”

 

With him finishing with a grin, Loki felt like he could laugh.

 

“But this year.” Thrusting his fist forward with the statement, he finished. “I rock it!”  

 

Loki nodded along with him and he looked back at the sign for details. It was around the time of his departure, but he still made a mental note of dates so if his new friend was to enter, he’d be able to watch.

 

Receiving a nudge from Pietro, Loki’s eyes returned. “Hey! We’ll enter together!”

 

Loki just shrugged. “Why, cause I’m such a pro boarder?”  

 

“In three months, maybe?” Pietro encouraged.

 

“Maybe…” Loki looked at the sign as their chair passed it. “Maybe not…”

 

This granted him and laugh and another soft shove. “Come on! 25,000 reward, it’s easy for you, you’re a skateboarder. I pulled a 360 my first day on a board.”

 

“Yeah, and broke your neck, right?”

 

“No.” He stated matter-o-factly. “My leg.”

 

When Loki returned to dinner he wasn’t sure how much energy he had in him to prepare a full course meal. However, when he did arrive in the kitchen in his uniform, he was informed by Natasha that he’d have to change into something nice. The family was apparently celebrating and the two of them were invited to join in the festivities. While he was hustling and bustling with Natasha and food dishes, he almost forgot to set the table. He quickly grabbed some plates and things and as he made his way to the hall, and just before he made it around the corner Howard and his wife were walking through.

 

“Just so you know, I’ve given Anthony your mother’s ring.”

 

“Oh, that’s a coincidence.” The father began. “I’ve given him one of her old dresses, he’ll look lovely tonight.”

 

“That’s not funny!” She whacked him in the arm. “The marquee is penciled for June.”

 

“It was quite funny…” Howard mumbled, before seeing Loki in front of him.

 

As Loki appeared in front of Maria, he could feel her looking him over from head to toe. She sighed. “Didn’t you get the message? You’re joining us.” Her face was full of disgust. “Dress up.”

 

As she walked off, Loki barely uttered out. “I...did.”

 

Howard shrugged. “Don’t worry, she made me change too. Hawaiian shirts and shorts aren’t really this season apparently.” He chuckled and parted with a smile.

 

After quickly setting the table, and while the food cooked, he ran to Natasha and his room. If he’d known what the words, “Help me.”, would’ve entailed, he’d have passed.

 

“Lips, liner, lashes.” The girl began to hand over makeup left and right, and Loki had no clue there was so many things. “Accessories, I want those back. Oh! And hair gum.”

 

“Hair gum?”

 

Loki questioned with the items balancing in his arms. He looked at them with confusion and Natasha just huffed.

 

“Here.”

 

After Natasha had gotten her hands on him, he had to admit, it had been a long time since he’d been so dressed up since, well…

 

Entering the kitchen he spotted Tony at the mirror, except he didn’t have time to focus on the male, only the food. Pulling out the few pans they left in to keep warm he sighed and pulled out what he was actually worried about, the desert.

 

Tony turned his head as he entered. “And like that he became a swan.”

 

“So I used to be ugly duckling then?” He raised a brow as he placed the chocolate cake onto the stove and pulled it from the pan.

 

“Someone needs to learn how to take a compliment.” His head turned back to the mirror as he fumbled with his bow tie.

 

Loki turned back to his cake and began to decorate it. It was even more lovely than the others he made and he was excited to top it off with the white frosting.

 

“Ah, it all makes sense now.” He commented.

 

“Yeah, I’m just back office.” Loki rolled his eyes, and began to drizzle the frosting.

 

After he was finished, he set the cup he used into the sink and heard Tony clear his throat. He leaned on the countertop, and watched him fuss with the tie.

 

“It’s a shoelace.” He mumbled as he picked up a hand towel and began to fold it.  

 

“Um, it’s a bow tie.”

 

“No it’s a shoelace knot.” He set down the towel. “Come here.”

 

As he stepped forward, so did Tony. Picking up both ends he began to go to work. As his hands worked, he felt the vibrations from Tony speaking.

 

“I never expected you to be the kind of guy that knew how to tie a bow tie.”

 

“And here’s me thinking you were the kind of boy that would.”

 

Apparently, that shut him up for the moment, and not wanting things to be weird between them, Loki spoke up again. “Big night for you, then?” Loki’s fingers moved swiftly and a bow was swiftly in front of him. He smiled. “There. License to kill.” As he helped push down the rest of his collar, Tony mumbled.

 

“Or be killed.”  

 

After a shared laugh, Tony walked off, and Loki instantly went back into cooking mode. He made sure all the trays they were serving were prepared and the cake was cut. Finally, he was able to grab a bottle of champagne and enter the rest of the house where people were standing and sitting about. Entering the dining area, he overheard a conversation with Bruce and Natasha.

 

“Hm, these are great Nat, what are they.”

 

“Just, a small little sample, don’t worry.” She offered more wine into his glass.

 

He chuckled. “Trying to get me drunk.”

 

“Nope just helping you get there, oiling your nuts if you will.”

 

This, was when Loki stepped in to fill the glass of the male a few steps away, whispering to Natasha. “Rule three.”

 

She rolled her eyes and the two began to walk off to those standing around. “What are you grinning about?”

 

“Nothing, just think, I’m starting to get the hang of this. That’s all.” They continued to migrate. “The cake is done, the mouse has set and the trays are being delivered as we speak.” He stopped at Howard’s glass and began to refill it, not dropping a tiny bit.

 

“Ah, yea, don’t get used to it.” She sighed, pulling the wine bottle from his grasp. “Get a fresh one of these won’t you?”

 

“Such responsibility. Do I get a performance star?”

 

“What?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” He huffed and moved on to the crate of vintage wines and champagnes. Picking up the bottle he examined the top of it, having never opened one before. He picked at the soft foil and began to walk away from the crowd, to not put on a show. From the side, Tony, his mother and Pepper stood together talking. Maria noticed Loki’s distress at not being able to pry open the bottle.

 

“Oh, looks like the new girl is putting on some pre-dinner entertainment.”

 

Pepper snickered. “Oh dear, stand back.”

 

Tony’s brow rose as Loki stuck the bottle between his legs and started to pull on the cork. “Tony, wait...” He called, sticking his hand out for his attention. “Loki…”

 

Except before Tony could make it to the boy, the cork had sprung loose and the loud pop produced a fountain of liquid into Loki’s face. Gasping, Loki placed his hand on top and and the fiz died down.

 

“What a waste,” Maria commented while bringing her drink to her lips. “That’s vintage.”

 

Tony watched as Loki ran to the other room, holding his nose and the bottle. Sighing, he departed from his girlfriend and mother to help assess the damage.

 

Loki had managed to escape out to onto patio that wound all away across the house. Not the best place to be alone, but he figured no one would want to be out in the cold. He told himself this as he stuffed more tissues up his nose to prevent it from bleeding more. Who knew having wine blasted up into it would cause a bloody nose. As the sound of the door opened, Loki’s stomach dropped and he yanked the tissues from his nose.

 

“Doctors orders.”

 

It was Tony, offering a glass of wine.

 

“Good news is, you’ve already got the headache so you can drink as much as you’d like.”

 

“I should go help Natasha.” He shrugged.

 

“I wouldn’t worry, I think Bruce has her covered.”

 

Loki squished the tissue in his hand and glanced at the glass in his hand. “Thanks.” Nodding to him he took the flute and tilted his head back and downed the rest. “Hit the spot.” He chuckled, handing the glass back.

 

“Yeah, it should.” He looked at the glass then to her. “‘62 Dom.”

 

“Dom?”

 

“It’s 500 a bottle.”

 

Loki’s face grew in disbelief. “Five hun…” He sighed. “Jeeze, I think I’ll just take the cash next time.” Breathing out a laugh, Loki looked to the ground. “Oh, what am I doing here?”

 

This made Tony stop from returning into the building, and he simply listened as Loki went on.

 

“I’m stuck in a parallel reality, where people drink my monthly salary every ten minutes.”

 

Tony approached the male with a smirk. “You’re right, we’re aliens. My mother has a tail, did you see it?”

 

“Your mom is the scariest woman I’ve ever met.”

 

“Do you wanna know how she met my dad?” He tilted his head. “Air stewardess. Concorde.”   

 

Loki’s brows rose. “Your dad was an Air Stewardess.”

 

“She isn’t that scary.” He nodded with a laugh. Then after a pause, he added. “Look, I should be getting back.”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Loki sighed, and watched as he went back to the door. “Thanks, for the Dom.”

 

“Yeah.”

Loki watched as Tony headed back inside. Watching as the male sighed, opened the door reluctantly, like a man going to his death sentence. Biting into his lip, Loki knew something was off, but couldn’t quite place it.

  
Then again, who was he to be the type of guy to know things...


	6. Chill Out

The next morning, he and Natasha had to wake up even earlier than normal. The family was returning home and had to catch their flight. They cooked up breakfast quickly and served it. Then they went directly into grabbing luggage and bags. Loki noted that things were very quiet and almost awkward among the family, but he chalked it up to being that they were possibly tired, or sad they had to return home. Except, his suspicions came to a head when they were unloading the trunk at the airport. As Loki moved luggage from the car to a cart that would take them to the jet parked only a few feet away,  he kept his ears perked at Maria and Tony’s conversation.

 

“Mom, can we talk about this later?”

“She won’t wait forever, Tony. I just feel so sorry for her.”

Pepper approached Loki and he handed her her carry on. Jerking it from his hands, he watched her strut away to the jet. 

“See?” Maria mumbled to Tony and turned on her heel to the plane.

Grabbing onto Tony’s carry on, he waited for the boy to turn around. When he did, he smiled. “Oh, thank you.” Then reached for it from his hands.

 “Everything alright?” He asked.  

 "Yeah.” He nodded. “Everything’s fine.” The brunette smirked “We’ll be back out in february, see if you can figure out the whole champagne bottle thing by then.”

“Yup, I'll practice daily.” He nodded.

“Knock yourself out.” Grinning he leaned forward to shake Loki’s hand, but at the same time Loki began to reach for more luggage and ended up jabbing him in his stomach.

“Oh.” He grunted.

“Wow, you go to shake my hand and I punch you in the stomach.” He let out a dry laugh.

Tony just chuckled. “I can take it.” He nodded.

 

As Tony and Loki nervously recovered, Bruce and Natasha were also talking.

 

“I’ll uh, make sure to tag you in the photos on facebook.” Bruce began.

“Well...poke me.” Natasha retorted.

 

From there, Loki could only hear Bruce chuckle nervously and then say goodbye before Howard was in front of him, pulling out envelopes.

 

“Right, okay,” He handed one to Loki and one to Natasha. “This is for all your hard work.”

“Thank you.” Both of them smiled.

“Oh, and Loki, you know you get a free lift pass, just charge it to our name. Unless you prefer the cash...”

He nodded. “A lift pass would be great.”

“Alright, boys, let’s go.” Howard pulled their attention.

“Dad, it’s a private plane.” Tony noted. “The idea, is that it waits.”

“It will, I won’t.”  

“Desperate to get back to work.” The brunette shook his head while lifting his bag.

“Okay, maybe I’ll quit, and next time we’ll all hitch-hike here.” He chided back.

“Ah, a father-son adventure I like the sound of that.” Tony patted the man’s back and they began to walk off to the plane. “Bye.”

 

As they waved goodbye and the boys were out of earshot, Loki shook his head.

 

“Poke me?”

 Natasha rolled her eyes and turned to get into the car. “Piss off.”

 Loki shrugged and started to make his way around to the passenger side. “Slut.”

 

* * *

 

“Two hundred dollars tip for a whole week?” Clint went on. “Are you sure you’re _just_ cooking for them?”

Loki just laughed. “I’ll put it in the bank when I can.” He shifted the phone in his hand. “You okay?"

“I’m sound, really, don’t worry about me. I’m worried about them working you too hard.”

“I won’t let them.” He sighed.

 

The two went on talking about all that had happened to them since their last chat. Apparently Clint was given a managing position and Loki couldn’t be more proud. Loki then relayed his story of meeting Pietro and how he was learning to board.

 

“They’re still giving you a hard time about snowboarding?” The male scoffed. “Okay, if I have to go up there and beat some sense into those snobby-"

“Oh hush.” Loki rolled his eyes. “I haven’t really told them I’m being taught.”

“Oh.” The male said short. “Well, either way, I bet they wouldn’t be so mean if they only they knew who they’re messing with, pro skateboard prodigy-”

“Clint!” Loki warned.

“I...I’m sorry okay, II know it’s a touchy subject for you, but, I - look, I think you should keep your mind open. Take this year to learn snowboarding, and what do you know, you can get right back on the skateboard and make like the sickest comeback, you know.”  

“Clint. I...there’s no way.” He shook his head. “Not after my…” He choked up, and then cleared his throat. “There’s no way I could ever reboard after the accident. You know that.”

 

Loki could tell that his friend knew he was on thin ice, and didn’t want to upset Loki any further.

 

“Alright.” He sighed. “Well, let me know how the snowboarding is, as well as when the money hits. Okay?”

“Yeah. I know.” He bit into his lip. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later friend.”

 

As Loki hung up, the male couldn't help grow nervous. What if these people  _did_ know about his past? It wasn't any high title, but would they show him just a small hint of respect? Shaking his head the male tried not to think about that kind of thing. That was not what this job was meant for. 

 

* * *

 

Having met up with Pietro, they decided their attack plan. Today would be tricks, as that’s what the judges went off within the first few minutes of the competition. The first few weren’t to hard to master, until they shredded up to a few of the objects planted in the snow. Pietro went on about how not only was it basic tricks, but tricks that you could pull from the course as well. Pietro demonstrated a few tricks on one of the boxes that you had to jump up on to and slide over. It reminded Loki of when he would grind on things with his skateboard. And just like grinding, it took multiple attempts at getting it just right. So, after he perfected that jump, he moved on to other course pieces. Which, landed im at one that caused him to jump over and then go straight down a hill. At the bottom he swished his board to a halt and laughed at how exhilarating it was. As he removed his goggles he noticed a woman standing next to him. She chuckled.

 

“Hey”

“Hey.”

“You do realize you’re riding a beginners board from like, the sixteenth century.”

Loki smirked. “I thought the sixteenth century was the golden age of snowboarding.”

“Go to the rental shop and pick yourself up a park board. You’ll have more fun on that, trust me. Ask for Thor, tell him Wanda sent you, he’ll hook you up.”

Loki nodded and watched as she raised her board. “Stay safe out there.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “You too.”

 

So, after being excused from Pietro's teaching, Loki went straight to the shop. There he started to look around and at all the gear and things. Keeping a very watchful eye on the price of things. After raising the tag on one of the helmets, he noticed a shop worker and he asked a question. He must have asked in a different language, because Loki didn’t understand, but could tell he was at least asking a question.

 

“Oh, I’m just looking, thanks.” He mumbled.

“Rentals are only 80 a week, and for half off for staff.” The man continued. 

“Well I’m staff, and actually Wanda, told me to come by, ask for Thor.” He raised a brow. “Are you…”

Thor was already nodding. “Okay, thirty.” He pointed to the wall. “Freestyle boots, board and helmet. You get top end for that.” 

Loki nodded and pulled out his cash, the money he was going to send through to the bank. He counted out and then passed it to the man. “Cool, deal.” As he handed him the money, he gave him a shake.

 

* * *

 

Over a matter of a couple of weeks, Loki got up and was on the mountain everyday. The new equipment was beyond helpful and he got a real sense of belonging. He felt even better when he learned a new trick. Mastered them was even better. One morning he woke up to go run for the mountain and he passed by Natasha.

 

“Didn’t hear you get up.”

“I never did.” She retorted and promptly fell onto the bed.

 

With a shake of his head, he grabbed a quick bite of breakfast and hurried on his way to meet with his boarding teacher. Along with teaching, Pietro also made it a point to brag to anyone who’d listen about watching Loki and seeing him improve. Once he even stuck in Natasha’s face as Loki completed a trick near by. All while his daily routine of getting up, running to the slope and then crashing, was happening, Loki was too distracted to look at his phone or check his voicemail. One, just so happened to be from his best friend.

 

“Hey, Loki. I know I’ve gotten a raise and new title and everything so, my income isn’t as shitty, but I was kind of hoping that I’d see your tip money come in.” He laughed. “I mean, it’s probably just the banks fault, they are always so terrible with timing. Anyways, just wanted to make sure all was okay, and to let you know I was able to cover you for the rent. I hope the money comes through, oh and that you’re having a good time. Talk to you soon, bye.”

 

Towards the end of the month they had before the family was to return, it began to snow, and the mountain was closed because of it. So, for the last three weeks, Loki and  Natasha entertained themselves inside. It sort of helped the two to bond. While Loki cleaned and waxed his board, she played one of the many video games. Also, giving grief to Steve. One day he came knocking on the door, at first he intimidated Loki. He was tall, clean cut with short blond hair, oh and his arm muscles were about the size of a python. However, after they let him in, he explained himself. He come out after the snow, because according to him, Howard asked him to stop by to make sure the two of them were okay, and able to get food. Which, he ended up bringing bag loads with. The only thing was, that both Natasha and Loki had felt very odd vibes about him, and Loki swore he squeezed his butt one day. Not to mention his eyes roamed over Natasha as she bent down one day. So, one night, as they grew bored, they had fun teasing him.  Yet, as the final week hit, and the slopes were still closed, Loki couldn’t help but get a little stir crazy. All he wanted was to be back on his board, on the snow, learning. The less he was on the snow, the less he wanted to compete. In the middle of their last week, one night, Loki’s phone went off while he was off in the kitchen.

 

“It’s your birthday!” Natasha screamed.

“What makes you think that?” Loki acted casual as he walked into the other room.

Natasha stuck Loki’s phone in the air. Loki took the device and watched as a text from Clint popped up. It was him, leaning over a counter where he spelled out “Happy Birthday” in french fires. After letting himself laugh, Loki regained his composure, and rolled his eyes.

 

“You want to look at anything else?” He questioned. “Bank statements, underwear drawer?”

“Bertie’s, now.”

“Can’t, I’m saving.” Loki mumbled as she began to put her shoes on.

“I thought you were just about to win 25,000 dollars. I don’t think you need to save.” Pulling on her last shoe. “Come on.” 

“No, I’m not going.”

 

Loki wasn't sure how, but Natasha had managed to get him out of the house. Yet, there Loki was dancing and letting go in the middle of some dive bar.

 

“Pietro in the house!” The male hollered as he approached the two girls. “I heard it was someone's birthday!”

 

This made a whole group of people pay attention and offer to buy Loki drinks. He was already tipsy so he figured, why not! This train of thought led to them inviting over randos to the chalet, and throwing a rager. It was also, why Loki, Pietro, Natasha and Natasha’s friend were all in the hot tub together. Pietro had just been dared to jump out and fall into the snow, and as he returned, they all began to chant for Loki to take off his clothes and to do as well.

 

“Chill out! Chill out! Chill out!”

 

At first he was reluctant, but then he finally started to nod along.

 

“Okay...okay!” He laughed, and jumped out, and began to remove his bathing suit.

  
Once he did, someone tossed him mittens and he put them on his hands. Laughing he backed away from the hot tub towards a big pile of snow, but only when he felt a light on his side did he stop walking. Turning he spotted the family car driving up the driveway. He gulped and covered himself, with both hands, one over his lower region and the other over the top, just in case. After standing there, stark naked and the family, thank god he didn’t see the mother, gawking at him, he finally realized he could move. His cheeks burned and he quickly darted back to his swim trunks. 


	7. Jump

Pulling in trash from around him while on his knees Loki began to shove the random cups and things into the black trash bag near him. If he could change color when embarrassed, Loki would be a radiant shade. He saw Bruce and Pepper sitting at the dining room table and avoided looking up over the lip of the table to see Pepper’s disapproving eye. Then, his ears perked and he heard the sound of a guitar. Turning his head, he glanced at Tony through the the room, and saw him playing with one. No doubt left over from the band that had stopped by from the bar after their show. After playing a few rifts, he handed it to the guy holding the case. 

 

“You’re not bad.” He received his instrument back. “We’re looking for a new bass, you’re more than welcome.”

Tony clapped the man on the shoulder with a smirk. “Don’t tempt me.” 

 

As he turned back, Steve walked in to inform us all about more damages. 

 

“The speaker is broken, and a broken side table in the hall, and one of the plants has vomit in it.”  

 

Tony just sighed, and looked at the two of them. “Excellent work guys.” His hands came to rest on his hips. “So long as nobody painted a comedy mustache on the…”

 

Then, in an instant, all of them bolted to the side hall to look at the artwork on the wall. The face, yet painted in odd shapes, was still in fact a work of Picasso, and Picasso a lone. As a whole they all let out a collective sigh. 

 

Tony ran his hand through his hair. “Okay, look, just clean this up, I’ll replace the kit. You can pay me back later, I’ll take it out of your tips.” 

 

“But what’s happened…” Steve began.

 

Tony shook his head. “They don’t need to know.” 

 

“I don’t understand why they would do this, if they knew we were coming.” Pepper chimed in. 

 

Bruce leaned in, looking at Steve. “You told them, right?” 

 

“Yeah, sure. I said, Mr. Johnny is coming back early because of the good snow.” 

 

“No, no no-”                               “No, he didn’t, he did not tell-”

 

Both Natasha and Loki began to rebute. 

 

“I did to!” Steve defended himself. 

 

Then, two kids pushed passed the group. “Great party dude, throw another one soon okay!” A girl walked through in a bikini and the man was wearing only a towel. 

 

Tony’s brow furrowed and he looked at the two of them. “Look, erm, you, you don’t ever get to call me needlecock ever again.” His finger moved to point at Loki, “And you, the next time you have a birthday party, do you at your own house.” 

 

“Yes, yeah, yeah. A few rounds of twister, a couple of games of go fish, and we’re away.” 

 

“Sounds great.” Tony nodded with a slight smirk. 

 

“Pop around if you’re ever in the area.” 

 

“Maybe I will.” 

 

“Cool.” 

 

The two broke their gaze and realized they were not alone. Tony was the first to speak up. 

 

“Uh, right, breakfast at eight. Okay?” 

 

Then, took Pepper by the arm and left the room with her and bruce following behind. 

 

“Better luck next time, shitdick.” Natasha quipped at Steve while he stood there.

 

He just gave a pleasant smile and left the room.  The two watched as he left. 

 

“Loki?” Natasha spoke.

 

“Nat?” He asked. 

 

“Looks like you’re really going to have to win that competition now.”

 

Loki began to nod and then looked at her. “Yup.” He chuckled and then the two started off into a fit of giggles.  

 

______

 

The next morning, the two woke up and despite their still ever present hangovers, downed some coffee and quickly went to work. They prepared breakfast, served it and while cleaning up were informed not to host a rave while Tony and Pepper went out on the slopes. The comment just seemed to fuel the fire in both of them to continue to work quickly. After scrubbing, dusting, and vacuuming, they two were strapped into their gear and hitting the slopes to find Pietro. They were unsuccessful but ended up in bumping into Bruce, Tony and Pepper. They all gathered into a gondola to go up to one of the taller mountains, after being persuaded by Bruce to tag along. Reaching the top, Pepper tried to get her and Tony to split from the group, but failed. 

 

“Oh, no, they must have better things to do than.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s okay, we’re meeting a friend near banks.” Natasha added. 

 

“Or they are just afraid of shown up.” Tony raised his brow. 

 

“You’d be surprised.” Natasha shrugged, and lead them all to continue to the edge of the hill to the slope. 

 

It actually ended up being very enjoyable for Loki. He was shredding down the fresh snow with ease and him and Tony were playing a coy game, of cat and mouse. Loki watched as he sped pas on his skis, waved for him to follow behind. Loki glided forward and stopped close to what he could make out as a ramp. Tony smiled.

 

“Watch this!” The male gained speed and then went up on the slope, and spun in the air, and landed gracefully. He waved. “Well, come on!” 

 

Loki chuckled, and heard Pepper swishing closer to him. So, he did what he was told and went for the ramp. Yet, as he gained speed and grew closer to the ramp, he began to get vivid flashbacks of that night, of being in the car and the sudden images caused him to lose control of his board and ended up passing the ramp and tumbling forward into the snow. He heard Tony gasp and then call over. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

Loki pushed himself up, a little dazed, not from the fall, but the sudden recollection of events. He nodded his head slowly but before he could see Tony’s face ease, he noticed him calling for Pepper to stop her descent towards the ramp.

 

“No, Pepper, Pepper, that’s not, stop!” He tried to warn, but she continued to rocket towards the upturned snow. 

 

She ended up falling off the edge and landing in very uncomfortable position. They had an emergency sled pull over and take her up the hill. Loki and Tony followed behind and watched as she was placed in the back of a ambulance. The two looked on as she began to curse and complain.

 

“I feel bad.” Loki mumbled. 

 

“So you should. It’s all your fault.” 

 

Loki’s head snapped to look at him, only to be grinning. He sighed. 

 

“I’m joking, it’s really not.” He shook his head. “I’ll get her back by afternoon. We know a good surgeon. I’ll be back out in a couple of weeks with a couple of clients.” He patted his arm. “So, I’ll see you then.” 

 

“Then.” Loki nodded with a smile. 

 

Nodding as he parted, the boy joined the girl in the back of the ambulance and watched as they began to drive off.  Resting his chin on his board he huffed. Then there was someone next to him and he glanced over, to see Pietro. 

 

“I need help.” 

 

“So do I.” He joked. 

 

“No, I need help with jumps.” 

 

“Ah! Taking big jumps, new lesson. Let’s go!” 

 

The rest of his day had been spent looking up at a tall snow ramp. Pietro had been giving him verbal knowledge and motivation to take the jump, and even showing a few times how it went. Then, he brought him to another ramp, but this one had a big inflatable on the other side. Like the thing they use in movies, to prevent actors from actually getting hurt. After watching Pietro, Loki felt like he could do that. But fell short and finally had to have Pietro take him up to the ramp, no boards and jump off the edge to feel safe flying off it. Then, the next step was taking his board along. His first try was a success! No flashbacks, no falling. A perfect jump. He continued for the rest of the evening and eventually they ended up taking a break, eat lunch. The two agreed that afterwards, they’d be taking on real ramps.  Loki was determined, and was quick to pull Pietro along back to the hill. They did a few basic tricks, recapping his previous lessons, and then Loki spotted a ramp. He chuckled and called to Pietro as he sped up to it, ready to go off of it. 

 

“No! Wait, Loki, it’s too soon!” 

 

But Loki was so hell bent, he was already at the perfect speed as his board started to follow the ramps path. Suddenly as he was over the edge of the ramp, the images were ever present again. He saw his father, the headlights, his mother. His poor mother, and the sounds that came with the images. It was like he was buckled in the back seat all over again. Because of his distraction, the male fell hard on his side after coming down from the air. With a grunt he laid their, absorbing it all. 

 

Later that night, he went straight to work on making meals. Currently he was enjoying cutting up veggies. The quick swipe of the blade helped his anger be released in a positive way. From the corner of his eye he spotted Natasha at the door frame. 

 

“I, I think that’s enough carrots.”    
  


Loki’s hand paused for a moment, but continued on. This, caused her to step further into the room and talk to him. 

 

“Come on, why give up now? You’ve come so far and after all your hard work?” 

 

“Because I don’t feel like it, okay?” He glanced up, turning to grab a bowl for the now chopped veggies.

 

“It’s just a sprain…” 

 

Loki returned to the cutting board and started to place veggies in the bowl.“This time.” He started. “The next, I’ll break my neck, then what? People die doing this stuff.” 

 

“I thought you needed the money.” 

 

“I do.” He jabbed the knife into the cork. “And maybe if I hadn’t spent my paycheck on my renting kit, and replacing  _ stupid _ speakers, that, by the way we haven’t even paid off yet.” 

 

“Jesus Loki, we’re meant to be having fun.” 

  
At her words, Loki sealed the bowl and then pushed away from the counter, leaving not only the room, but the house for the night. He needed space and air.  


	8. For Hire

 

* * *

_ (4) Missed Calls from CLINT _

_ (3) New Voicemails _

* * *

 

Loki sat alone, eating a bit of grapes and minding his own business as Nat sat around in the living room. As he sat pondering last week's events, he wanted to sulk and never step on a snowboard again. His friends had other plans, after catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he raised his head to see Pietro walking in. 

 

“Yo ho, snow-ho!” 

 

“Hey! What are you- how did you-”

 

“How’s your arm?” He sat on the arm of the seat he was in, and picked up a grape to toss it back. 

 

Loki adjusted in his seat and chuckled. “It’s, you know, it’s-”

 

“It’ll be healed in a few days, the docs say!” Nat hollered from the other room. 

 

Pietro rolled his eyes and spoke low enough for only the two of them to hear. “Now she speaks to me, now that captain america isn’t calling her fifteen times a day.” 

 

Loki began to chuckle at the nickname he gave Bruce. 

 

“But I came because I need my training buddy. They started to pack the snow for the pro course. You wanna take a sneaky peaky, eh?” 

 

“No, I can’t.” Loki played with the fruit in his hand. “We’ve got corporate guests, big weekend.” 

 

“One hour?” Pietro pleaded. “You’ve got to do this!”

 

Loki gave him a blank face and the boy left the seat and knelt to his knees. “Betty, you on a board, it’s where you’re meant to be. You’ve got so much talent, it’s unfair to the rest of us. So why...Betty,.. ”

 

“Sorry Pietro, I can’t.” Chewing on his lip, Loki watched him raise, grab his board and make his way out. 

 

Nat called from her seat. “Bye!” 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, the two of them were up and ready cleaning, doing last minute details and making beds for the guests they were to have. Then, before they knew it, the car pulled into the parking lot and they were pulling bags from the back of the car.

 

Grabbing onto Howard's case, he lifted it and handed it to him. “Thank you Lonnie.” 

“Dad, it’s Loki.” Tony corrected, as they began to walk towards the house. Nat and himself hauling most of the bags. 

 

One of the business suit clad men turned to Howard. “Where’s that one from last year, Howie, big tits, ass?” 

 

Tony jumped in. “Milly! Milly broke her leg.”  

 

“What, skiing?” 

 

“Aprés-skiing.”

 

Loki could hear the other business men behind them, one of them whispering to the other. 

 

“This one's too lean for my taste, we’ll have to fatten him up.” 

He heard another one mumble under his breath as they chuckled. 

 

“A little more cushion for the pushin’”

 

Loki almost turned and smacked them with their own luggage, but he felt Natasha squeeze his arm. As they walked back to the front door, the two fell behind the business men and Loki then gave her a funny look. 

 

“I could’ve totally taken them-”

 

“They tip well.” She hushed. 

 

With a huff, Loki adjusted the bags in his hands. “They better.” 

 

Then the two were off to place the bags down and to serve breakfast. Loki enjoyed having the freedom to serve to the table, though he couldn’t help feel a tad creeped out when he made the dumb mistake to drop a set of silverware and had to bend down to retrieve the utensils. Yet, what distracted him was to listen to Tony. Of course, Loki believed that Howard would be entertaining the three men and then moving onto a business deal, but he was shocked to hear Tony speaking to his father about how to hook the men in, to invest. 

 

“We need Malcolm to come in first, forty mill, 50, maybe. After the first, the others will follow.” 

 

Howard looked up. “Ah, you worry too much.” 

 

“You don’t worry enough.”

 

Loki was walking in to refill cups, while Nat was removing plates. Heading back into the kitchen, he caught the other men calling from the other half of the chalet, for Howard, and Howard getting up to join. 

 

“Right, let’s get going.” He banged the table. “Nat! You’re coming with us to dish out lunch, right?” 

 

Nat stopped right in front of the kitchen doorway, and Loki waited for her to agree, when she brought up her hand to her mouth. After producing a no doubt fake cough, she shook her head, her voice gruff. “Oh, no sir, I think I’m coming down with a bug. Too much snow action, it’s really, you know…” She pretending to come down with a coughing fit. 

 

“Oh, well then you better with um, er,-”

 

“Oh for gods sake dad, it’s Loki!” 

 

“Loki” Howard nodded. 

 

“No, I should be-”

 

Feeling the pressure of Nat’s foot on his made him stop speaking. 

 

He nodded, giving a smile. “Fine! I’ll get changed and get my lift pass.” 

 

“You don’t need the pass.” 

 

Loki didn’t understand but Nat took the pitcher from him, and after sufficiently glaring at her, he hurried off with Howard and Tony with their basket for lunch. After driving a short while, they were dropped near the lift, but taken to the roof, where a helicopter awaited them. Loki seriously had to keep his jaw from hitting the ground. 

 

“Oh.” Was his only remark. 

 

Howard smiled. “Ever been in one of these?”

 

“Oh yeah, we’ve got one at home actually,” The two began to walk towards it. “This ones pretty small actually.” 

 

“Do we pay extra for the irony?” 

 

“Nope.” Loki found himself saying. “The irony’s free, it’s the sarcasm you’re paying for. Ironically.”   

 

The group climbed into the helicopter and were instantly in the air. It was something to get used to for him, but after he got over the nauseous feeling, he was only left to be amazed by the sight. 

 

He was almost too distracted by the sights, to hear the businessmen mumbling again. 

 

“How long you been on that?”

 

“Eight weeks.” 

 

“Jesus, Howie.” 

 

“If you’re unsure, you can always take the bird back down.” Howard smiled to him. 

 

Loki was about to defend himself, but found Tony speaking up. “He’s fine, trust me.” 

 

“I just don’t want him holding us up.” 

 

Loki was feeling too good about what Tony said to really be bothered by the man's comment. In fact, him and Tony were at the front of the group after they landed near the top of the mountain. It was so exhilarating. The snow as so fresh, and the expanse was endless. Until, it came to an end when Tony waved  for him to slow, and then the rest of the group met up, to sit down for lunch. Stepping through snow and trying to pour champagne into flutes was not an easy job. He was focused on stepping in the right places, he almost didn’t know what they were talking about, until he tuned in. 

 

“Alright boys, time to guess. Place your bets, she grew up, possible 32C?” 

 

“Put me down for 30B.” 

 

As Loki made his way around, he had to withhold himself from not pouring the rest of the champaign on the male's head instead of in his glass. 

“Miles off! More like 30D, holy grail of bra sizes.” 

 

“Come on Loki, you ought to know, put us out of our misery!” 

 

The grimace on his face must have been evident, because Tony cut in quickly. “No, Loki don’t answer that.” 

 

One of the business men leaned up from his ski’s. “I’m sorry, I thought we were under the impression we were enjoying ourselves.” 

 

“Well, unlike the woman you know Malcolm, Nat keeps her clothes on for a living.” 

 

Loki continued to make his way around, and reached Tony’s glass. 

 

“Oh.” The male’s brow rose.

 

Loki chimed in as he topped off Tony’s glass.”It’s alright, you know what they say.” He nudged Tony. “The bigger the chat, the smaller the chap.” 

 

Tony had raised his glass and hand to prevent from spitting what he’d just taken a sip of. Howard looked amused as well. He cleared his throat. 

 

“Alright Malcolm, new game. Waistlines!” 

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, the group returned to the house and even though Loki was completely beat, he insisted on helping Nat serve dinner. Though Nat kept swiping dishes out of his hands. Finally, the men were gathering into the car and Loki felt like he could breath again. Thank god. He didn’t want to be anywhere near those men ever again. Sitting at the table, Loki began to shuffle through the money. Hearing the door latch, he figured it was Nat. He shook his head while talking over his shoulder. 

 

“There is like 400 here, should thinks so, bloody perverts.” He sighed. “But I can’t complain, Tony didn’t ask us to pay him back for…” He turned his head as he saw a shadow next to him. Growing quiet at the sight of Tony himself.

 

“Thanks for reminding me.” He stuck out his hand and cleared his throat. 

 

Smirking a little, Loki reluctantly handed over the cash. Then his head turned toward the door, Loki’s head followed to finally see Nat. 

 

“Oh, and you too.” His hand waved out in front of him. 

 

She groaned and handed it to him, and then walked off into the rest of the house. Tony just chuckled and looked back to Loki. “Okay, so that you can earn this back, I want to hire you. 50 euros and hour.” 

  
Loki looked around for a moment and then Tony sighed, putting his hand over his face. “Not like  _ that _ .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly busy. Just a student trying to pass. Deepest apologies for lack of updates. Hope you're still reading.


	9. Lying

As it turned out, Tony wasn’t paying Loki for hard labor or other activities. He was hiring him to teach him how to snowboard. So, the next day, they took the helicopter up to the mountain and began lessons. Which, he had to admit, was pretty cute. But, wasn’t he about to be engaged? Or was he? Every time his thoughts began to creep into these ideas, Tony would need assistance and he’d snap out of it. Tony had just fallen on his backside and Loki quickly swished up next to him in, but not enough to cause snow to fly at him. Stalling himself Loki looked down at the male and raised his brow. 

They were sitting atop the mountain, Tony adjusting the straps at his feet to keep his board secure. Loki was all ready to shred down the fresh snow on the hill. He chuckled. “Need a hand? Time is ticking and that means more money for me.” 

“No,” Tony laughed and continued to fidget with the straps. 

“That’s three dollars, right there. Well, it’s your money….or, wait, is it mine now?” 

Slumping his shoulders the man reached out his hand. “Well, show me what’s so great about boarding. Let’s get gnarled.” 

“Gnarly.” Loki corrected, as he helped the man upright to stand on his board. 

“Whatever, sick, phat, ill.” 

“Well now you sound like a doctor.” 

Loki took a hold of the man and began to lead him on the board. It was rough, but at least his body was used to at least skis and so he wasn’t so rigid. As they scuffed along, Tony chuckled. 

“Holy shit, I’m a natural.”    
“Shut up.” 

Then their boards clipped one another and Tony went falling forward, causing Loki to tumble down with him.

Both landing down with an. “Oof!” Along with a little laughter. 

Loki rolled to his side and hopped back up. “Okay, back into position.” He looked to Tony and offered a his hand again to lift him up. “Now concentrate, idiot.” 

“I think you mean, ‘Concentrate please, valued paying customer.’”

“Right, right.” Loki chuckled. 

After a few more cases of toppling over each other and a few more clumsy mishaps, they were in good shape. Tony had gained his bearings and started to move on his own. Slowly, and doing small things, but it was no doubt progress. Watching him slide down and then crash, Loki couldn’t but laugh. 

“Okay, come on loser, I’ll show you how it’s done.” 

The two ran back up a bit of ways on the mountain and Loki jumped on his board and began to easily glide along the fresh snow and do a handful of tricks on the various equipment buried under small white hills. Like always, it was such a rush. This time, was even more so, as he was showing off, showing off to Tony. It was something he was proud of learning, and so quickly. Finally he stopped a little ways away, and called for Tony to come down. However, he made it part way before he began to skid and ultimately crash into the snow on his butt. 

Loki trudged his way up the incline to make it to the fallen male. 

“What’s the hold up?” He panted. 

Tony patted the snow next to him. “Take a seat, let’s take a break.”    


Loki chuckled. “After getting so far, well alright.” 

The two had broken into their lunch that they’d brought with. Tony insisted that he prepare the food for him, even though he was paying for his services. While they ate, they also peered out at the breathtaking scenery and landscape. It was so beautiful. Loki looked to Tony and smirked. 

“So you have a pretty rough life, huh?” 

“Hideous, isn't it?”  

“I just don’t know how you stand it.” 

“Ah, but it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” 

“Yeah, I’ve heard having loads of money can be a real let down.” 

“You know, I could do anything I wanted.” Tony began to play with the snow. “Truth is, my dad has been saving me a place on the board since I was two. And my mother won’t be happy until I’ve married Pepper, and produce nine children with perfect teeth.” He paused with a sigh. “They’ve got it all planned out for me, and I’m like ‘This is it? This is my life?’”

“No, nice try, but not quite.” 

“Oh angst, the rich kids alternative to real problems.” 

“Sarcasm, the chalet girls alternative to real humor. I know I’m lucky…” 

“But I’m stuck in this caged existence of vintage wine and luxury ski chalet, when I just want to be a pop star.” Loki finished quickly, presuming that’s where this conversation was going. 

Tony’s brow rose. “Rock star.” He corrected. 

“Why don’t you just do it then?” 

“It’s just not that simple.” 

Loki let out a small chuckle and his glance turned from Tony. 

“What?” 

“It’s nothing…” Loki kept a small smile on his lips. 

“No, go on.”

“Okay, um, it’s just this silly thing my mom used to say.” He began. “You’ve got brains in your head and feet in your shoes, you can steer yourself in any direction you choose.” 

“Clever, you mother.”

“We should um, we should get going.” Loki cleared his throat, scared where the conversation was headed. Tony simply nodded and the two loaded up their things and continued  on their way. 

The next day was more lazy. They didn’t have to run about cleaning and keeping things looking nice, or making any beads. Tony wasn’t much for crazy house keeping, and as long as there was food around he’d be okay. He had told them that he was running to the valley to pick something up. Loki just wandered off to the kitchen to finish up some dishes, as he passed the living room space, Nat spoke up. 

“I hope you know what you're doing.” 

“Excuse me?” He leaned around the corner. 

“I’m just saying…” She glanced up from painting her toes. “The season ends, he goes back to his world, you go back to yours. What are you left with?” 

Her words made him step away from the kitchen, and further into the living room. “My world? And what exactly is that? Pluto?” 

“No, that’s not what I meant.” 

“Don’t judge me by your standards, you’d rather be with a rich idiot like Bruce, instead of Pietro, who you’re clearly in love with.” 

“I’m going for a drink.” 

Loki turned to go to the door, no longer interested in washing pans. Yet, his hand paused when Nat called out. 

“There’s something you need to know.” 

“I think I’m done on the friendly advice for now, thanks.” His hand began to move again, turning the door handle. “It’d be better if you just stay out of it, okay?” 

Then he was out the door quickly and headed over to the closest pub. There he asked for a drink, and nursed it for a while, fuming a little but also glad to be alone. When he left, he walked out and was face to face with Tony. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

“She told you where I was did she?” 

“I’m staying out of it.” He shrugged. “Look, about us…”

“Night, Tony.” And he quickly slid past him, their shoulders brushing slightly. 

Tony turned to follow him, and called after. “What I came to stay was, I booked the helicopter again.” 

Loki came to a rest and a small smile came to his lips. 

“I need someone to serve me lunch.” 

Loki shook his head, not turning to look at the male. “You are so annoying.”  

The next morning, the two were up, bright and early and getting ready. The two ate breakfast quickly, Tony helping clean up the dishes. Finally they left the chalet and hurried their way to the ski lodge and to the lift, to make it to the helicopter. This time, Tony stuck to his skis, while Loki boarded. The snow was the best it’d been. Maybe because Loki was in such a good mood, but everything he did was ten times better than usual. As they swerved and skated over the snow banks, he watched as Tony came to slow down and wave for him to join. 

Setting up a spot for them to eat, they began to pull various items from the basket that they had prepared the night before. They enjoyed eating and each other's company. They shared small conversations, usually causing Tony to laugh. Loki loved being able to make him smile, laugh. It seemed like with Pepper around, he hardly did that. Loki grew quiet and his nibbled his lip and looked into his food.

“You keep that up and it’ll go cold.” Tony tilted his head after swallowing his bite. 

“Sorry. Just trying to come up with more moves for you to learn. You’ve got a long way to go.” 

“Says you!” He chuckled. “You just started when you got here you know.” 

“Oh?” He challenged. “If my skills are so weak, why'd you hire me and not Pietro?” 

Tony smiled, amused as he finished his bite. “Because.” He started and then set his food aside. “I can’t do this to Pietro.” Then, he leaned forward and planted a kiss. 

Loki’s hand reached into the snow around him and making a small snowball, he waited till Tony pulled away, and then he pushed it into his face with a laugh. 

Tony scoffed but also laughed, and as he recovered, grabbed snow to shove back, but Loki quickly dodged it. Rolling away, the male was able to smash snow into his hand and toss it again, hitting Tony in the shoulder. The two exploded into laughter and continued their brawl. Eventually growing tired, they stopped and then packed up their things. It had been much later than Loki figured, and the two began to walk up the mountain again. Except, instead of a helicopter, Tony was leading him to a small cottage.

Loki chuckled. “Your families, I presume?” 

“Actually.” Tony tugged at the semi frozen welcome mat and produced a key. Unlocking the door, he chuckled. “We own the mountain.” 

Only able to roll his eyes, Loki ventured into the cute little house. It was warmer than outside, but not by much. He glanced around and noticed a fireplace, and instantly went to work building a fire. Tony said he’d be back, and headed up the small set of stairs. When he returned, both men noticed they had shed their snow gear. Loki had, simply so he could feel the warmth of the fire, and only after Tony took Loki into his arms did he understand Tony’s motives. The two didn’t waist time in pulling their clothes off of one another, their lips never daring to part. Then, fumbling their way up to the bedroom. 

When the Loki awoke that morning, he turned his head to see Tony already looking at him, with a fond and endearing look. Something he never saw in his eyes when he looked at Pepper. His cheeks began to warm. 

“What?” 

Tony just smiled, intertwining their fingers. “Nothing.” 

Loki just beamed and leaned into peck his lips. Leaving little space between he smiled. “Why don’t we take a shower…"

The two did just that. After a little fun, they eventually lead to bathing the other and actually using the shower for its intended purpose. The two wrapped themselves in the softest towels and made their way downstairs at the sound of Tony’s stomach growling. Tony lead the way as they walked, Loki wringing water from his hair as they walked down stairs. Both wearing towels wrapped around their waists. 

“Would it freak you out if I said, that was the best day of my life?”

He chuckled a bit and then noticed Tony stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Oh, maybe it did freak him out. 

“Okay, not best, but at least top...five.” His eyes followed where his were locked, his face looking pale. 

There, in the archway was his mother, one of Loki’s employers. If looks could kill, Tony and Loki would be thriving on the ground. Then, before Loki could stop his mouth from speaking he chimed in. 

“What’s with you people walking in on me naked?” 

Maria scoffed. “I think the idea was that you stayed below stairs, young man.” Her words were loaded with venom. “And you,” She looked to Tony. “Don’t you have an engagement party to go to?” 

Loki glanced from Maria to Tony and then back to Tony. He chuckled. “For a moment there, I thought she meant…” 

Yet, when Tony didn’t look in his direction, it dawned on him. “Oh.” 

He watched Maria turn and head for the door, and Loki quickly ran back up the stairs, not able to look at Tony, or even want to be in the room with the man. How  _ could _ he? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really hope you're still reading. Let me know in the comments? I'd really like it. I've found some time to update, and hope to continue to update quickly with the last few chapters. Hope you love this as much as I do.


	10. Qualifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through out this chapter, you'll be getting a look into Tony's mind (his point of view). I thought it would add a little to the story and be fun for you all to read. Hope you like the change!

_ Loki _

“I tried to tell you.” 

Loki was sentenced. There was no digging himself out of this now. He slept with a man who was engaged. Granted, he didn’t really let him know. That was beside the point. Not only was he  _ engaged _ , he was  _ engaged, _ to a  _ female _ . He couldn’t blame Maria for being so disgusted. Was Tony even gay, or in the least bit bisexual? Loki didn’t know. Loki didn’t know a lot of things about Tony, which made him feel all the more stupid for going through with such an idiotic plan. To think he gave up his plan of earning decent cash, all for a boy he couldn’t even have? When did he hit his head, because Loki wasn’t that type of person, or at least before he came here. He was in his closet, taking down all of his clothes, folding them and packing. He wasn’t allowed at the party tonight, and he didn’t put up a fight. He’d return his uniform and leave his room looking the way he found it. God he was such an idiot!

“It isn't hard!” Loki stepped from his closet, folding his clothes. “ ‘Hey Loki, before you run off with him, did you hear he’s  _ proposed to Pepper _ ?” He tossed his clothes down. “ ‘No, thanks for letting me know, chum!’” He tossed another item in, and headed back into his closet. 

“I didn’t want to see you get hurt.” Nat spoke in a small voice. 

“Yeah, you did a splendid job all around didn’t you?”

Stuffing his last few things in his bag, Loki tossed it over his shoulder. He saw Nat reach for an extra bag, but Loki just took it from her hand and left. 

* * *

 

_Tony_

 

“He’s a  _ chalet  _ boy!” Mother shook her head as she paced back and forth. “God, it’s such a cliche!”

Tony leaned against the counter top and took the relentless onslaught. 

“I wouldn’t have minded so much if you were discreet. But Steve said you two were all over each other, and on the beginners slope!”  

“Yeah, well, Steve could learn a thing or two about being discreet himself.”

Maria’s brow rose. “Honey, do you realize what you’re risking here? You have to stop this, or I will.”

“This isn't Jane Austen mom. Look, when you and dad met-”

“Enough, Anthony.”  

She sighed and shook her head. “I just think you can do better.” 

Tony pushed off from the counter and into the island. “I don’t dad could have done better.”

“Look, your father and I we got lucky, but believe me, the boy is only after one thing.” 

“Yeah, and it was great.” A voice came from behind his mother. Loki. 

Maria turned. “Is there a reason you’re still here?”

“Look, Loki...can we just…” He ignored his mother's comment. 

“There is that noise again, oh, I can’t quite, oh, right, that’s the sound of a lying bastard.”  

Tony watched as Loki turned his head around and pretended not to take notice of him. 

“Yeah, okay. Erm, anyways, I still owe you three hours.” Tony began to fumble with his wallet, trying to keep him for a few more minutes. 

He lifted his head as he heard a scoff, and noticed he’d already left out the door. “Shit!”

Not bothering to put on a jacket or even shoes, Tony ran out the door after him. He caught Loki half way down the drive, he called out, arms huddled around himself to keep warm. “Loki! Wait, please, just, Loki! Loki!” He’d hurried down a few steps, but stopped. The snow was too deep, and cold, and the man was not going to stop for him. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Loki  _

 

ran as far as he could. Okay, he didn’t run, he took a car, but he wanted to be as far away, as fast as possible. Finally he reached the train station, he finally picked up his phone in weeks and returned a long awaited call to Clint. Coming home wasn’t going over well with him.

“No, I’ll return in a few days and as soon as I’m back I’ll make tea for the both of us.”  

“Look, you’ve been gone long enough, I can last one more week, for you to nail that competition.” 

Loki smiled at the ticket attendant. “Thank you.” He mouthed and then walked away from the booth, his phone pressed to his ear. “Clint, it’s fine, I wasn’t going to win it anyways."

The male looked around and spotted a small food joint connected to the station and hurried over there. As he waited in line he heard Clints voice. 

“Now when did I ever heard Loki say he couldn’t win something?” He sighed. “You’re going to let some pathetic snowy mountains change you that much? I want you to stay...and most importantly,  _ she’d _ want you to.”  

Stepping forward in line, Loki reached the counter and the boy behind it asked what he’d like. However, his eyes looked at the kids name tag and uniform, harshly reminding him of his old days. He shook his head and back away from the counter. “I’ve got this Clint.” 

The next day, Loki ran to Pietro’s place early in the morning. Which, earned him a view of the man in small underwear that he certainly never wanted to see again. He snapped at him to get dressed and that they needed to go. The prelims were about to start. Maybe he was anxious, maybe he was just scared, or maybe a little excited. He wasn’t sure what he was, but he just knew he had to get there, and had to kill the competition

Once they arrived, the whole place was buzzing and it fueled the mysterious feelings in Loki, and slightly amplifying a bit of fear. He could hear the announcer calling out the moves of the other boarders as he helped Pietro gear up. He was next and if Pietro was nervous, Loki couldn’t tell, but figured he had enough nerves for the both of them. Finally, they heard the announcer call Pietro’s name and a person waved for Pietro to saddle into the starting line. 

He patted him on the shoulder. “Go get ‘em champ.” 

“Is Nat out there?” 

“Hey, don’t think about her, Think about the run, only the run.” He put his hand to his head. “Be. The. Board.” 

They shared a quick handshake and Loki said his good luck and goodbye. Before the countdown, Loki wondered off into the green room, where a monitor was set up to watch what was being broadcasted. He waited anxiously to see how Pietro would perform. Watching the gate give way at the sound “GO”, Loki’s stomach went up in butterflies. For the first part of the course he was nailing every possible trick he could, the announcer going crazy.  Finally, he came to a big jump ramp, and approached with crazy speed. But, as he tried to land, crashed into the snow on the other side. 

“Oh! And Maximoff has gone broke! Well, better luck next year buddy. Now, onto a lady qualifier!”

Loki broke away from the screen and into the area to prep. He was going to be up before he knew it, and he wasn’t going to get anywhere with sitting around and fretting. As he stepped into the other area, he spotted the Wanda lady that helped him get a cheaper board, and the guy next to her was no other than Thor. He watched as he held a needle in his hand. 

“Are you sure you need this?”

“Yeah, I’m have to.” 

Loki kept his eyes on them, and then veered away as he inserted the needle. Then glanced back, to catch Wanda smirking.

“It’s legal.” She chuckled and shook as Thor pulled his hand and the needle away, she took the shock from it and smiled. “Better than sex too.” 

Then the announcer called out. “Now give it up for our next rider, Wanda!”  

Loki took a deep breath, knowing he was up after her. He tried not to pay attention to her score but couldn’t help but hear the audience roaring. Then, as he lined up at the start, he heard the announcer talking about how a newcomer has to compete with a seasoned master. As he pulled his goggles over his eyes, it felt the fire under him, everything he’d been holding back was fueling him to do well. Finally, the buzzer went and he was able to push himself down the hill and gain speed. The sound of the crowd was crazy, but he quickly refocused as he approached his first trick. He nailed it! Then the next handful that came after, he was doing things he hadn’t even practiced doing for this. The crowd responded each time he nailed one and he was getting pumped himself. Finally he was speeding towards the ramp, ready, so ready to make his jump. Yet, as he approached the top, his board slowed and he was plagued with flashbacks and the sound of the tires again. He gasped a bit and then realized he’d stopped his board at just the right moment. Having lost his momentum, he simply slide back down the ramp and took the path around to the finish line. Hearing the announcers disappointment, as well as the crowds. Sliding up to the finish line he looked to the judges and waited for his results. 

“Without the big jump, it’ll be hard to see if Loki racked up enough points to make it into the finals.” 

Loki waited, his breath bated, until they held up the sign.  _ 59.8 _ . 

“Ah! Just outside of reaching qualifications.” The announcer echoed Loki’s thoughts and he pulled off his helmet and began to make his way backstage again. He was so disappointed

He later received a call from Clint and he was happy to answer. 

“I placed 21st, yay!” He sighed. 

“Oh, that’s good, out of how many?” 

“They take the top twenty, so that means I’ll have to stick around for finals in case anyone backs out, or can’t board.” 

“You’ll give it your best shot though.” Clint stated, rather than asked. 

“I, I’ve gotta go, bye.”   

“Bye. Good luck!” 

As he hung up the call, he heard the door next to him open and in came Pietro and Nat. Pietro was now sporting a neck brace and arm sling from his fall. She gave him a hug and he chuckled. 

“Morphine rules!” 

“It’s just ligaments, thank god.” Nat sighed and after sharing a glance with Pietro gave him a peck on the lips. 

Loki’s brow rose, which Nat caught and rolled her eyes. “Oh piss off, again.” 

That evening they all returned to Pietro's place and enjoyed some pizza, late night shenanigans and then finally crashed. Or, at least everybody else crashed. Loki was wide awake. He layed and examined all the various things around Pietro’s house. It was cute, but also very eclectic. Finally, Loki had no better idea than to get up and grab for his gear. If he couldn’t sleep, he’d board. As he left the Pietro’s place, he decided he’d go climb one of the mountains. Since he’d started boarding, he had heard of this myth, or legend of the “yeti”. Not a mythical creature, but someone who would leave the first board tracks in the snow in the morning. Loki figured if the Yeti could do it, so could he. So, he began his climb. By the time he reached the top, very winded but also excited, he came face to face with a beautiful scene. Just over the first set of mountains, the sun was beginning to rise. It was a beautiful orange color and also, very bright. He sighed and dug his board into the snow, catching his breath and just taking in the view. Suddenly, a voice was behind him. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” 

Turning out of alarm, he spotted Thor of all people. He sighed. “So you are the yeti?” 

The male chuckled with a nod of his head. “Must be the hair.” 

He laid his board down and sat, patting the snow next to him for Loki to do the same. The two sat for a moment, letting the silence take over as they both continued to catch their breath. Suddenly, as Loki gazed at the sun, he felt tears running down his cheeks. They felt sharp against his cold cheeks. Then, Thor was speaking.

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“No.” Loki gave a small smile, wiping at eye. “It’s just something that…uh, we, uh, were were driving home, and erm.” He cleared his throat. “I’d just won the London trials, and...all of us, in the car. Me, my mom and my dad, uh, we were so excited and just pumped, we were singing at the top of our lungs, and then we were laughing cause none of us can sing at all...and uh, well, uh, my dad had to swerve, and we skidded off the road.” He could feel the lump in his throat growing and his eyes begin to sting. “And my, and….and my mom was on the side of the car that, that got hi, and she…” His lip turned up as he said the word, tears beginning to fall. “She died.” He wiped at his face, shaking his head. “My father was injured, badly, he passed. She passed and I just, I just really miss them.” He started to sob and he felt Thor’s hand on his back, running small circles. 

Glancing up and adjusting his hat, the boy shook his head. “Sorry, I’m so sorry.” He sniffled and adjusted his hat once more. “I always get this way when I’m around yetis” 

  
Thor just laughed and they sat for a moment. Then he nudged him. “Let’s ride.” The two stood up and he added. “I always tell the mountains my problems, they’re good listeners.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick forewarning, I've got the rest of the story written, so now it's a matter of posting. BUT, I am not sure if the next chapter will be the last, or if I want to break things up into two. I guess let me know if you want the ending right away, or iif I should spread things out. I think I'm leaning towards one long chapter to sort of end on, but you all are my readers, I want to at least give you the option. Hope you're all enjoying.


	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, the last day for Loki, and even...Tony?

  
  


_ Tony _

 

“Two minutes.” His mother's hands fell onto his shoulders and Tony had to refrain from squirming. “I'll go tell the waiters, get the champagne ready. I'll be back.” 

Tony watched as she ran off, and he felt completely trapped. Trying to swallow proved to be difficult and he reached for one of the nearby waiter trays for a glass of water. It helped but his throat would still be dry until he spoke up. Then, Bruce was next to him. 

“I’ll try to stall her, if there's something you need to do, now’s the time.” He nodded to him. 

Tony wanted to speak up, feeling bad that even Pepper’s brother knew what was happening. However, he just nodded. “Thank you.” 

Turning his head he scanned the crowd of party goers and he spotted his soon to be fiancé. Noticing, the random socialites that he didn't want to meet, when he reached her side, he simply cleared his throat. 

“May I have a word?” 

“Of course.” Pepper nodded to the couple in front of her and Tony sighed once more as they parted. 

He began.“Sweetheart.”

Tony didn't enjoy that she was speaking with a raised voice, so as to draw more attention to the couple. She was smiling so big, and he knew that she had the idea that he'd be proposing, but there was just no way. Pepper beamed at Tony as he tried to walk with her through the room. Yet, Tony didn't say anything, he just wanted her in a part of the house that could give them privacy. 

“Tony, what would you like to talk about?” She pressed, speaking a little more loudly, still trying to get others attention. 

He gave a smile, pretending everything was good. Taking her hand he nodded to the side. “A little more private of a place?” 

Pepper just giggled and let him lead her to the far corner of the room, it was mostly empty, only people in front of the entry way. Finally out of the way, Tony took a deep breath.

“What is it?” He could tell she was impatient. 

He, however was extremely nervous. “Um,” Tony began. “I have an idea that I wanted to run by you.”

Taking in a sharp breath, Tony pressed on. 

“How, how would you feel if we, didn't get married? H, how would that sit with you?”

Pepper let out a dry laugh. “Good idea.” 

“Really?” Tony was hopeful. “You're okay with this?” 

“Of course I'm not  _ okay _ with it.” 

“Look, I understand, bad timing-”

“Do you really think... _ ending a five year relationship in the middle of our our  _ engagement  _ party-  _ yes I think that constitutes bad timing!” 

Tony stood listening as she began to raise her voice with each sentence, gaining everyone's full attention. 

“I'm sorry I'm-”

“An asshole, is what you are!” 

Glancing at all the faces watching them, he returned to hers. 

“Exactly right, I am.” 

“You're in love with him aren't you?” She spoke softly now. 

Letting out a shaky breath the male nodded. “Exactly right, I am.” 

Pepper raised her hand, and he half expected her to slap him, but she just ripped off her ring and tossed it at him. Before she turned to leave, she looked at him in the eyes, hers brimming with tears. “You know someday I'll thank you for not going through with this, just to please your mother, but today…” 

Then, in a swift movement, the girl lifted her knee to Tony's crotch and he was instantly holding himself, whimpering in pain. As he tumbled to the floor, she finished. 

“Today, that's not quite how I'm feeling.” And left the room.

 

 

* * *

 

_Loki_

 

“Oh my god! Oh.My.God!” 

One of the girls staying with them at Pietro’s was on her phone, squeaking.

“Yeah, laters, babe, yeah.” She pulled the phone away and looked up, squeaking once more. “Oh my god, you guys are never going to believe what just happened to Tony and Pepper!”

Everyone turned to look at her, awaiting the big news.

“So, like, apparently, there was this huge showdown at their engagement party, Jane said that Pepper totally dumped Tony in front of  _ everyone _ , and Tony just stormed out. But it sounds like Piper totally tweeted that it was Tony that broke up with Pepper, and that Pepper totally passed out. Either way it’s just super dramatic, right!”

Loki listened and tried to return to the magazine he was reading, but felt eyes on him. He glanced up and sighed. “What? I couldn’t care less.”

The next morning came quick. Here it was, the day they had been waiting for. Finals. Getting a lift from one of the event workers, they dropped him off at the top of the hill. Once there, he just sat about, hoping that someone would pull out, hoping for his chance. Listening to the announcer, his knee bounced in anticipation. It was about half way through the competition. He still hadn’t been called. Then, before he knew it, it was down to the last three. There was no way. Moving his way through the tents, he spotted Wanda. He walked over and waved. 

“Hey, just wanted to wish you good luck.” 

“Thanks.” She was shuffling her gear on. “Hey, you did really well in qualifiers yesterday.” 

“Up till when I screwed up.” He added.

“Yeah, up till then.”  

“Okay Wanda, it’s ready.” Thor walked up with her medicine. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you two.” 

As Loki began to leave, he heard Wanda sigh and Thor ask, 

“Nearly perfect yesterday babe, what’s left to prove?” 

As Loki started to pack his things at the other end of the room, he heard Wanda speak up. “Hey, Loki, come back.” 

The male turned and approached the girl. 

“You’re riding.” She said.

“No, no one has backed out.” 

Pulling off her number, she handed it to him. “Try not to screw up this time.”

Loki couldn’t help stop smiling. He watched as she walked off and talked with one of the event workers to explain the switch. Then, in moments, Loki was being rushed off to get his gear on and get ready to go. 

“Last up, lead qualifier…oh, wait, I’ve just been told that Wanda has pulled out and Loki will be filling in.” 

As the announcer spoke, Loki took his place at the start. He pulled his phone out and quickly dialed Clint’s number. 

“Hello?” 

“Channel 419, I’m on, now.” 

Then promptly hung up and handed his phone over, pulled down his goggles and began to psych himself up. Finally the buzzer went and he was rushing out of the gates gaining speed.A soft voice came in his ear. His  _mothers_ voice. 

 

_ You've got this sweetheart! _

 

Each obstacle he came up to, he was able to nail each trick. All of them coming out clean and crisp, like never before. The crowd roared and he couldn’t help but smile. But, he tuned it out. He focused, he focused hard, cranking out even more tricks one right after the other. Finally he was gaining speed again and aiming right for the ramp for his big jump. His board was making him fly and suddenly, he was over the lip of the jump, and he had to think fast to pull off a killer trick. He flipped once, and then twice, and finally managed to flip for a third time, making the audience go wild. After he landed he confidently slid into the finish line and waited for the judges scores as the crowed seemed to grow louder.

Suddenly people were rushing to her. Pietro and Nat getting there first. Pietro pushed off the others and mentioned something about being his manager. He just laughed and accepted a tight hug from Nat. “You did it!” She squealed. The two hugged and then he heard a voice from behind him. 

“Congratulations. I guess hourly rate just shot through the roof.”

Loki pulled away from Nat to turn around, only to see Tony. 

“Oh right.” Loki began. “It’s the lying bastard.” 

“Technically I never lied to you.” 

“Ah, so a withholding-the-truth bastard.” The male nodded and Loki fidgeted with his hands. “You hurt me you know.” 

Then Tony stepped forward, closing the gap between the two. Loki felt Nat step away from behind him, glad to have some privacy.

“Look.” He began.”I’m sorry, I really am. But, you know it’s over. Pepper and I we-”

“Things are gonna have to change, now that I’m a global snowboarding megastar, and no doubt my past skateboard prodigy past will be dug up now that my names out there.” 

Tony put his hands up. “You’re right. You’re completely out of my league.” He put out his hand to shake.

Loki took it, but didn’t let go. “It would be really awkward, if I was always paying for everything.” He tugged on the brunets arm, bringing them closer again. 

“I could be a kept man.” Nodding along, Tony gave the beginning of a smirk.

The two then beamed at one another and Loki spoke up. “Come here.” 

Then the two were pulled in close and their lips began to dance. The two noticed after a moment, that their was more loud cheering, then they parted their heads and noticed they were being broadcast, not only on the screen, but the event was televised. 

Tony buried his head into Loki’s shoulder. “Oh no.”

Then the announcer called out. “Hey! We don’t have a license for _that_  stuff!” 

Loki and Tony pecked each other's lips once more before the announcer called for Loki.

“Alright, come on Loki, come get your prize!” Loki joined the man on the big stage. “And in first place winning 25,000 dollars, please welcome, Loki!” 

He was passed the trophy and Loki raised it above his head and beamed at the audience that was clapping and roaring for him. Then, he saw Tony bend  down and scoop a snowball, throwing it towards him. He laughed and dodged it with his trophy. The audience laughed and Loki quickly left the stage to return to Tony’s arms. 

He found where he belonged, he found love, and most importantly,  he found 

 

Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. The biggest, and most appreciative thank you, to all who've been reading from the start. Thank you to all who picked up along the way. And a I LOVE YOU, to those who shared feedback, left kudos, and favorited my work. It was my baby and I've loved crafting and forming it. The feedback is amazing, even if it's very little. I've hope you liked this story, and I hope that there is more to come. Sit tight!


End file.
